


Piece同人－白色房车里的无聊午餐

by KnightNO4time



Category: PIECE～記憶の欠片～ | Piece - Fragment of a Memory (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Piece同人－白色房车里的无聊午餐

【总是摄取这些，对身体极其不健康。按照我们最近一周三次，也该适可而止。】贤冷静的声音从男子的薄蠢下发出。这份沉稳冷静就好像不是抱怨或者嘱咐，而只是单纯的分析数据。  
因为贤以前是个科学家，所以这种冷静分析数据的情况很常见，即使他此时成为了这个身体的内在人格之一，这个习惯也不会改变。  
｛很想吃一点新鲜蔬菜，对皮肤很好哦。｝男子深沉的声音瞬间变成柔和妩媚。撒娇抱怨一样的苦笑在那个白皙的面容上绽放开来。这是唯一的女性人格，绫。  
“我知道…但是你们知道的吧？最近新闻不多，我们的收入不够。这些钱要维持每周的生活，最近只能快餐。”这个声音出自身体的本体，他是这个身体的主导。  
往日看起来不容易接近的他名字叫零，而话不多的他只有在涉及到人格和身体还有事件上才会话多。  
但是他们五个已经在一起很久了，感觉似乎如此正常，他就像面对同居的朋友一样这样嘱咐着。  
｛我知道。不过买一点蔬菜水果，我可以做好几顿健康沙拉给大家。｝绫是医生，在调查事件时如果受伤，都是绫来照顾这具身体。所以她也会在意健康。  
时而绫也会帮零准备一些简单的食物，意面是她最拿手的。  
（烦死了！虽然很喜欢牛肉汉堡！但是吃那么多也好腻！快点来点事件啊！）暴躁的声音响起，这个是阵。此时零的面容也因为阵的占据而变的暴躁不已。  
阵一边发泄不满一边大喊希望。塑料袋子被他甩的乱响。  
也不能怪他，因为最近午餐菜谱几乎一样。  
袋子里满满都是便宜的快餐。鸡肉汉堡是零的，牛肉汉堡是阵的，薯条是优的，苹果派是绫的，土豆泥是贤的。而这个已经持续是一周的午饭菜谱了。  
“阵，冷静点。没有危险的事件才算是好事吧。”零压下了动作，低头对着体内的阵安抚到。  
（谁管啊！）阵依旧不满。  
《啊啊啊啊！忘记拿番茄酱了！薯条没有番茄酱不能吃啦，而且咱们的番茄酱不多了，我要留给晚上的蛋包饭！》刚才大人之间切换的生意被一个稚嫩的声音打算。不计后果考虑的发言和任性的想法是小孩子人格的优。  
虽然大家一起很久，优面对他们调查的事件，偶尔也能冷静分析进行大人一样的描述和思考。但私下里，优还就是一个爱哭闹的小孩子。  
但大家早就习惯了，具体是，不习惯不行。所以这样的抱怨斗嘴早就成为日常。  
（不要乱叫！还有，早上你就浪费了一个鸡蛋，晚上不许吃鸡蛋。）显然，往日的斗嘴主要都是小孩子性格和暴躁人格之间的二重奏。  
《为什么！买就好了。》  
（都和你说钱不多——）  
【吵死了你们。还是让身体储存点力气比较好，最近大概会很饿。】贤忍不住了，他冷静的生意此时带着一股严厉，在空气里显得格外威严。  
还好本来就不爱和人过多接触的零走在没什么人的地方。加上现在他们五个人的处境，一般都在没人的地方对话。不会引来目光。  
｛偶尔也想换换口味。｝绫插嘴，她独有会粗着眉头的深情让零看起来可怜兮兮。  
但是如果说面容清秀，零的确如此。加上他本来带着的清冷忧郁的形象，这个表情显得苍白无力却很有魅惑。当然他们最为身体内人格本人，并不会意识到。具体说是，他们控制不了这个身体如何展现他们的人格。  
【那么我和你换。】  
｛可以吗？｝  
【没什么，都是一个身体摄取。】贤很大度，他和绫还有零总能平静的解决问题。  
和他们相比，另外两个人格太小孩子气了。不过，也很富有感情色彩。  
“嗯，我倒是没什么。我的汉堡也可以和阵换。”零微笑着，他和表面的冷清不同，对于熟人说话声音会无意识的带上温柔。  
（我吃小鬼的薯条就好。）嘴角一撇，阵丝毫不考虑的说。  
《不行！明明零都和你换！》优放抗一样的把阵从人格位置上挤了下去。  
“那么，轮流换着吃吧，大家。”零重新取回了位置。他已经有些累了，那么多话往日可不是这样。因此零想快点解决。  
｛这个主意我喜欢。｝绫微笑着赞成，嘴角勾起的弧度让她眼睛也笑成一条缝。  
“OK？ Everybody？”零低头微笑着询问体内的众人，那是他征求全部人意见时的口头禅。他感觉到体内种人的回应，便开始制定计划。  
“那么今天，我是牛肉汉堡，优是鸡肉汉堡，阵是薯条，贤是苹果派，绫是土豆泥。”  
这就是今日的顺序。  
此时恰好走到自动发贩卖机前筹备最近的饮料。他们也是选择了最简单拼一的饮料来配合快餐，维持最近生计。  
零是咖啡，优是柠檬汁，阵是可乐，贤是雪碧，绫是苏打水。至少这个他们不会换着喝。  
于是此时他们拎着袋子回到了白色房车里。和中午阳光不同，房车里依旧昏暗。  
今日的午餐一尘不变，却和往日稍有不同。


End file.
